The Thalassocrat
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Once he takes a job, Luffy of Germa 66 never quits until it's done as the Goa Kingdom shall learn.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[T]**

**The Thalassocrat**

**[T]**

At the police office building in Edge Town of the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island, two mountainfolk were handing over the bandit leader, Curly Dadan, in exchange for the bounty of seven million and eight hundred thousand Berries on her head. The police were eager to get on with it to both end Dadan's life and get the miserable non-Nobles out of their sights.

However, just when the police were about to take custody of Dadan after handing over the bounty money, the shortest of the two, Dogra, upon noticing a nearby soldier from the Germa Kingdom, threw the money at the straw-hatted Warmonger who quickly caught it as Dogra exclaimed. "I hire you to rescue our boss and teach all these upper-class assess some manners!"

"What?!" Many of the police officers snapped in anger while a few of their number mockingly laughed at how it was unlikely for a member of Germa Double-Six to overthrow a kingdom over such a small payment.

Meanwhile, the Warmonger in red smirked in anticipation and said to Dogra. "I accept."

"Huh?!" All of the police officers exclaimed in shock and dismay.

Magra wasted no time in taunting the gaping police. "You're all welcome to counteroffers, but it won't do you any good."

Laughing, Dadan spoke for the first time as she said. "That's right because now that the little Warmonger has taken the job, he won't quit until it's finished."

"And that is the truth!" The Warmonger in red yelled out as he then went on to attack the nearest police officers.

**[T]**

In the span of an hour, all of the Goa Nobles and Royals were handcuffed and at the feet of their conqueror, Monkey D. Luffy. While Luffy himself went into detail of what to expect from the Goa Kingdom in the wake of their defeat, one of the Nobles around his own age, after a moment of confusion, laughed out loud and did the best he could to applaud the Warmonger with his hands cuffed. "Well done, my distinguished brother!" The Noble cheered which gathered everyone's attention. "Thanks to you, we can at last lay claim to power!"

"What?" Luffy questioned unamused.

"What?!" The rest of the Nobility yelled out in anger and proceeded to curse the traitorous Stelly in their own ways.

Paying no mind to the negative atmosphere, Stelly stood on his own feet and went to Luffy. "Surely you must know me, Luffy. I, Stelly, was adopted by Sabo's parents, therefore we are brothers as much as we were individually towards Sabo. I was planning on murdering my way to the crown of this Kingdom from the start before I could obtain the kind of power known in Marie Jois and dumping this poor excuse for a country, but now with your brawn and my brains, we can forget all about these ugly fools and move on to bigger heights right away! What do you say?"

After a moment of silence, Luffy turned to the Princess of the Goa Kingdom unimpressed while pointing at Stelly. "Is this idiot seriously your dream husband?"

Princess Sally Isntoinette sighed similarly unhappy. "In my defense, it was my father who was arranging it."

"Uh, say what?" Stelly wondered unsurely before Luffy then punched him in the stomach. Doubling over on the ground in pain, Stelly yelped. "Somebody call a doctor!"

Luffy scoffed in annoyance and then told him. "Oh, please. You're not going to die, you moron." He then chuckled as he gazed at all the angry Nobles glaring at Stelly. "But I gotta give you credit for signing your own death warrant better than I ever could."

Realizing the meaning behind Luffy's words as he himself looked at the crowd surrounding him, Stelly whimpered. "Oh, Mommy help me."

**[T]**

**I honestly had plans to make this a full story, but just as I was writing through Luffy and Yonji fighting the Alvida Pirates, I recognized that while Germa 66 is a cool faction in the One Piece setting, it can still affiliate with the World Government, become a force for Piracy, or whatever depending on the story. And aside from Reiju, there aren't a lot of female characters for Luffy to "intimately associate" with that would fit the route of a Germa story, so you know.**

**Nonetheless, in a full-length Germa story, I can imagine Luffy, who would be inspired to become a Warmonger from early exposure to **_**Sora, Warrior of the Sea**_**, would be a huge proponent of establishing cloning facilities in the territories of Germa 66's "clients" to one day use against the World Government itself and might even be a Modified Human similar to Reiju. And of course, he wouldn't have to be subordinate to someone like Judge **_**for long**_**.**

**Aside from Germa 66, I also thought about seriously portraying the Straw Hats as Cipher Pol Agents under the reason that Luffy would be encouraged to take a stand against criminals and is told that the point of being a hero is more about getting the job done than being known, but since there may yet be more details about the World Government among other things to be revealed, I'm thinking of holding any Government-aligned Straw Hat plans for some time. **

**Despite Stelly's obvious bad nature, it's almost sad that he's hardly used in fanfiction. One could argue that with the right environment, he'd make for an adequate foil for Luffy whether they are on opposite sides of the law or on the same side of it. **

**All the same, I hoped you liked this and enjoyed the slight Buzz Lightyear reference for those of you who watched the old cartoon, specifically the episode Star Crossed.**


End file.
